


Colors

by artificialdevil



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2018 [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, MikoTotsu Week, Not Beta Read, it's an alternate universe but everything besides the soulmate colors stuff is the same, so you know they're gonna die again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: The first color that Tatara ever sees is red...(Written for MikoTotsu Week 2018)





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompt was soulmates. I went and made it a full Soulmates AU where no one can see colors until they meet their soulmate for the first time. Which has interesting implications for Anna that are not explored in this fic. Maybe someday.
> 
> Today's Prompt: Soulmates

The first color that Tatara ever sees is red - bright and vibrant, lighting a flame in his heart that won't go out until the day he dies. The other colors follow after, but he keeps that red in his vision for as long as he can. The source was a head of hair belonging to a boy who had to be a few years older than Tatara, judging by his uniform.

Stalking was a strong word. He just wants to know more about the older boy. _'"Mikoto Suoh'"_.. It seemed that most of the people in the nearby high school know that name and it feels strange on Tatara's tongue. The first time he ever speaks to the redhead, he calls him 'King' instead.

The first color that Mikoto ever sees is a soft golden brown color. As the world comes to life with full color around him, he deliberately avoids meeting the person with the golden brown hair. He doesn't need to. If they are what he thinks they are, he'll have another chance anyway.

When the middle school student named Tatara Totsuka first approaches him, they both already know that they are soulmates. Neither of them says so, but they both know that the other knows. Mikoto thinks this kid is probably going to get the shit kicked out of him if he hangs around with him for too long. And he's absolutely right. It still doesn't stop Tatara from continuing to seek him out anyway.

' _Colors are nice,_ ' Tatara decides. They've given him a new appreciation of everything around him. He would be hard-pressed to pick a favorite, but the dark amber color of Mikoto's eyes has to be pretty high up there.

' _Colors are okay,_ ' Mikoto decides. They can make nice little distractions to look at when he's really bored, which happens a lot. He doesn't really have a favorite, but blue annoys him for some reason, so he'll thinks that he likes red for being more or less the opposite.

Izumo knows that the two of them are soulmates. He's perceptive enough to realize that Mikoto was seeing things differently and that it coincided with when he met Tatara. Izumo hasn't seen colors yet, but someday he will. Until then, he's content to be third-wheeling these two idiots.

As they get older, they have a lot of experiences. They see a lot of people, each with their own unique pallet of colors to their person. Some of them can see those colors and some of them can't, but Tatara truly believes that they all will, given time.

As they get older, they also learn that sometimes, colors can be strangely painful. Like all of the melancholy of a rainy day being amplified by the dreary colors accompanying it. Mikoto still thinks colors aren't bad. He's glad he got to see them, even if not all of them are good.

The last color that Tatara sees is red - bright and vibrant, even as the flame in his heart begins to die. The color is only in his mind's eye, but in that moment, it's as real as anything else. He wishes he could see it for longer, but the edges of his vision start to blur far too soon, and the flame burns out.

The last color that Mikoto sees is blue, and he's impossibly irritated by it. He'd like to call up a different image in his mind, but it's too late. He lives only for a few moments once he's been stabbed. He doesn't know that he'll soon awake to soft golden brown, but when he does it will be welcome.

They say that when a lovebird dies, it's mate gives up on living. Izumo wonders if it's the same for soulmates.

 


End file.
